


Moments of (Im)perfection

by Charity_Angel



Series: Moments [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charity_Angel/pseuds/Charity_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ianto doesn't really get to admire a view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments of (Im)perfection

Ianto knew that Jack thought he thought Jack was a morning person. And that case could be argued, from a certain (short-sighted) perspective. But Ianto knew that Jack’s morning just started a lot earlier than anyone else’s. On the rare occasions they woke up at the same time, Jack was worse than him. But while that vulnerable side might not have been what first attracted Ianto to him, but was certainly what caused him to fall in love.

Jack also wasn’t as randy as people made him out to be. Yes, they enjoyed an active sex life. Yes, it spilled into the Hub more than was probably appropriate, but that was generally stress relief. But morning sex wasn’t something they tended to engage in if they woke up together. Mostly because Jack was like a child who didn’t want to go to school, pulling the covers up over his head and grumbling, turning his back on Ianto and curling into a foetal position (something clearly ridiculous for someone Jack’s size). Ianto had, in the beginning, tried to tempt Jack with promises of sex, but stopped after perhaps only two attempts (the first rebuff could have been a fluke; the second, well, Ianto wasn’t an idiot). These days, he simply yanked the duvet off and tickled Jack’s bare feet, creating the desired effect.

Jack would continue grumbling belligerently as they headed their separate ways: Ianto to the kitchen to prepare breakfast and coffee, Jack to the shower. There was no point in preventing this, because Jack couldn’t stand not looking perfect. He had shared his tale of being a poster boy, but Ianto suspected Jack had been just as vain before that. Jack absolutely hated having bed hair, even though Ianto loved knowing _he_ had done that to Jack’s perfectly-crafted image. He also, contrary to popular opinion, didn’t particularly enjoy smelling of last night’s amorous activities. That first shower of the day was sacred to Jack, enabling him to recover that perfect exterior he presented like a shield to the rest of the world.

Ianto would have already had one cup of coffee by the time Jack emerged, but always joined him for a second, along with toast and cereal. Jack would come to life under the effects of sugar and caffeine, regaining his normal exuberance and teasing Ianto that he should wear his glasses to work. Just once. Pretty please? Never mind that they are completely impractical, either for cleaning up the Hub or chasing aliens across Cardiff, Ianto just doesn’t see the attraction of them. They are returned to the bathroom cabinet and exchanged for his contacts every morning following his own, much faster ablutions.

Jack always helped him into his waistcoat and jacket. Ianto knows he is anticipating helping Ianto _out_ of them later on, but it’s touching nevertheless. These mornings tend to be the ones where Ianto picks a red shirt, because he knows they’re Jack’s favourites, and these are always his favourite mornings of all.


End file.
